1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An OLED may have a structure including an anode, a hole-transporting layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron-transporting layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked in the stated order on a substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films including (e.g., formed of) organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop (e.g., relax) from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Thus, materials that have excellent electrical stability, high charge transporting capability or light-emitting capability, high glass transition temperature, and that are capable of preventing (or reducing) crystallization compared with other organic monomolecular materials are desirable (or continuously required).